


Smoosh Smoosh the Toosh™

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Crack, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, Post-Canon, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Zamboni Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Victor is onlyslightlyjealous of the Zamboni.





	Smoosh Smoosh the Toosh™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caitwritesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitwritesstuff/gifts).



> Aaah, so yet another Zamboni fic that sprouted from the LLYBB discord server
> 
> Enjoy~ (๑・ω-)～♥”

There was a time where Victor could look out onto the ice and be at peace; however, those times were over. Because now his lovely Yuuri was at his home rink. Where he tries to help in any way he can. And it’s times like today, when he’s out driving over the ice on the zamboni that Victor can’t help but feel jealous. Because _that butt_ is perched ever so nicely on the seat of the zamboni; Victor’s heart sped up.

Ah, the wonderful things that Zamboni has been witness to since Yuuri started driving it. Mainly Victor’s incessant craving for that booty. It happens every time without fail. Somehow, with acrobatics that Victor hadn’t even realized he had, he always ends up standing behind the seat of the zamboni caressing the _seat_ of his beloved.

_Smoosh. Smoosh._

“Vitya!” Yuuri chimes as he always does.

Yes.

These were the times Victor lived for.


End file.
